De l'autre côté de la rue
by Bymeha
Summary: Deux sociétés, une mentalité qu'il ne comprenait pas, n'acceptait pas. Le gris d'ici, les couleurs et l'inconnu là-bas. Grey attendait simplement quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui aurait dû être l'un de ses amis — quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être lui. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être l'un de ceux de là bas ; ceux qui vivaient de l'autre côté de cette rue là. GreyxNatsu, shônen-ai. UA.
1. 1 - Y'avait ce mec de l'autre côté

**Hillow !**

Me voici avec un post trèèèèèès rapide, d'une nouvelle fiction en UA. **Youwan** et vous autres de la** SPPS**, j'espère que vous êtes bien conscientes que je suis actuellement entrain de m'éclater le dos sous une table pour vous poster ça 8D

Bref, je ferai une edit demain concernant le résumé et l'image.

**EDIT :** nouvelle fiction, oui, encore. Ça fera bien que quatre fictions à chapitre en _même_ temps ? Bwaaah, je suis un monstre paraît-il. **_Challenge accepted C8 !_** Ce sera donc une fiction à chapitres qui risque d'être_ longue_ - je sais pas encore pour combien de chapitres ceci-dit, j'y vais au feeling, ça dépendra de mon inspi et de mon envie. Et euh, oui, ce sera un yaoi_ (je dirai même plus "** shōnen-ai** " que yaoi, ce genre étant déjà beaucoup plus soft)_, sur le couple **Grey/Natsu** parce que merde, cet univers leur va trop bien. Par ailleurs - je le dis tout de suite pour ceux qui se poseraient la question -, nan, il ne s'agira pas d'une de ces énièmes fictions où Natsu s'fera... _Ahem_. Bref, vous avez compris, pas de gros rapport de Uke/Seme comme dans les yaois... _Classiques_ ici. La relation se fera pas d'un seul coup, ça se construit, c'est progressif, et l'univers que j'ai choisi risque de pas vraiment les aider. C'est bien ce qui fait que ça va être intéressant d'ailleurs.

Ah, et, **ne reculez pas parce que c'est un UA.** Vraiment. Y'a une originalité ici qu'il me semble pas avoir vu ailleurs sur ce fandom, et je compte bien l'exploiter au maximum. Et puis un peu de yaoi ne fera pas de mal, surtout si ça change de ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire, n'est-ce pas ? Bref bref. J'peux comprendre que vous craigniez les éternelles et sempiternelles School-fics, mais ça n'en sera absolument pas une. De même pour la fiction d'**IrisJR** - que j'ai accompagné en postant ce début, en fait - Sur les ailes de la nuit. Sérieusement, allez la lire, c'est juste magnifique **

Et euh, voilà, je pense que j'ai terminé mon blabla. J'ose espérer vous surprendre et vous intriguer avec ce début. On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

**Genres :** Romance/Adventure/un peu de Angst

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant)

**Pairing :** Grey/Natsu à venir.

**Fond sonore conseillé _(trèèèès conseillé)_ :** _Comptine d'un autre été_ de Yann Tiersen.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il neigeait.

Les flocons blanc tombaient lentement sur la petite périphérie, recouvrant un monde terne du manteau blanc dont ils étaient composés. Les parois de verre des gratte-ciels parurent encore plus ternes, plus froides encore, si c'était possible — mais qu'importe, puisque ça ne changeait strictement rien à ses yeux, de toute manière.

Grey aimait la neige ; c'était froid, c'était silencieux. C'était simple, pur ; de la vraie pureté. Pas des tonnes d'hypocrisie cachées par des masques souriants à l'apparence rassurante, pas de supériorité face à d'autres qui n'étaient au fond pas si différent ; nan, la neige, ça parlait pas, ça souriait pas. Ça se contentait de tomber, de recouvrir, de cacher, d'embellir — et il aimait ça.

Grey ferma les yeux et exposa son visage au ciel, savourant la brise fraîche qui vint ébouriffer les longs épis ébouriffés de ses cheveux noirs. Ses mains rougies par le froid se décollèrent du banc sur lequel il était assis et vinrent trouver refuge dans les poches de son manteau, noir lui aussi — comme presque tout ce qui l'entourait, si ce n'était pas blanc ou gris, à peine teinté de bleu parfois. Après un soupir agacé, l'adolescent rouvrit les yeux et écarta les pans de ce dernier, réprimant à peine le frisson provoqué par le vent glacé qui s'était engouffré dans ses vêtements. Ul aurait râlé si elle l'avait vu ; mais il s'en fichait. Déjà qu'elle l'avait pratiquement forcé à enfiler un pull — bleu marine, presque cobalt, presque noir —, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui faire une crise parce qu'il aurait ouvert un pauvre manteau, si ? Il aimait pas se sentir oppressé dans ses fringues, de toute manière.

Le froid lui mordait la peau, y laissant des traces rougies — pas blanches, pas noires, pas grises — ; mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage, sur lequel se faisait à peine sentir un bref rayon de soleil — clair, pur, lumineux, chaud.

La neige scintillait doucement. Étendue ici et là, elle avait été amassée en de gros tas sur le côté de la route où il était assis, très peu empruntée à cause de la saison. Il aimait bien l'hiver, lui ; c'était calme, silencieux. Bien plus agréable que des rues bondées de personnes au regard plein de préjugés et de jugement envers les autres ; envers ceux qui n'étaient pas comme eux, envers ceux qui avaient autre chose que du gris, du blanc ou du noir.

Envers les autres. Ceux qui vivaient de l'autre côté de la rue.

Grey jeta un regard aux alentours ; que ce soit à sa gauche ou sa droite, il n'y avait personne. Pas même un pauvre petit oiseau — personne. Et pourtant, lui se tenait sur ce banc, du côté de la rue bordée par plusieurs petits commerces et une partie du canal gelé qui coulait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il était là, dehors ; et il attendait.

Il attendait que le soleil ne se lève haut dans le ciel pâle, pour tout éclairer de ses rayons clairs et lumineux. Il attendait que le monde ne se lève, que la ville s'éveille. Il attendait que la rue ne s'emplisse de gens tous différents les uns des autres ; avec des âges, des formes, tailles, origines et provenances différentes — mais pourtant si semblables. Il attendait de voir les voitures flambant neuves parader sur la route bétonnée et capturer l'image d'arbres effeuillés sur leurs carrosseries métallisées et si propres que tout s'y reflétait ; aussi bien le visages admiratifs que ceux des jaloux, aussi bien ceux terriblement las et ennuyés des plus vieux, les envieux des moins ambitieux. Il attendait les agents municipaux chargés de déblayer la neige, tous vêtus d'une même tenue noire et dont les rires raisonnaient jusqu'au bout du canal. Il attendait les enfants, les sages et les moins sages, les plus grands et les plus petits, qui feraient exprès de se laisser tomber dans la neige juste par curiosité, simplement pour la toucher et s'amuser, pour la modeler et jouer. Il attendait les carrioles marchandes dont l'odeur de café et de croissants chauds avait de quoi attirer les âmes perdues, celles venues chercher de l'animation dehors, et celles, comme lui, venues attendre. Il attendait que la routine s'installe, ouais.

Et quelle routine pourrie, d'ailleurs.

Mais il attendait aussi ses amis ; Cana, Elfman et ses sœurs, le petit Roméo qui les quittera pour se diriger vers le collège quelques mètres seulement après — et peut-être Lyon, s'il acceptait de le voir comme tel. Des gens comme lui.

Sans réelle particularité — et sans couleur, surtout, hormis celles dont ils avaient honte, en quelques sortes, dont ils voulaient se séparer. Surtout, ouais.

Il attendait ses amis, qui devraient arriver d'ici une petite demi-heure ; et les premières odeurs de café et de pâtisseries se firent sentir. Un premier groupe d'oiseaux se posa sur les branches craquelantes, entonnant un chant joyeux et rythmé. Une voiture passa devant ses yeux gris, séparant son regard du morceau de route délabré et couvert de givre auquel personne ne touchera — et il attendait, ouais.

Il était là, sur ce banc ; et il attendait. Le froid lui mordait la peau, mais qu'importe — il aimait ça, à vrai dire. Il avait l'air seul — il l'était —, mais qu'importe, puisqu'il attendait simplement quelqu'un, puisqu'il y avait un but derrière tout ça.

Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui aurait dû être l'un de ses amis ; quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Qui n'aurait pas dû être lui.

Qui n'aurait pas dû être quelqu'un qui venait de l'autre côté de la rue.

La brun se risqua à y jeter un coup d'œil ; personne ne le voyait, de toute façon. Qui pourrait bien le réprimander pour avoir simplement regardé ? Il tira machinalement un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en plaça une entre ses lèvres, l'allumant sans détacher ses yeux de l'horizon grise blanche.

C'était... Grand. Du banc où il était assis, séparé de l'autre côté par la route, il pouvait distinguer une forêt d'arbres effeuillés, figures noires et menaçantes dans un monde blanc, tout fait de vide, de silence et de mort — mais de pureté, aussi. Quelques ruines insalubres subsistaient ici et là, leurs pierres grises s'effritant lentement avec le temps pour se fondre dans le décor terne et gris auquel il était depuis toujours habitué. C'était grand, c'était loin, c'était inconnu et truffé de gens différents, de ce qu'on lui avait dit, de plein de choses interdites dans sa ville à lui.

Mais quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé mieux comprendre, aussi.

C'est comme si une barrière invisible empêchait quiconque d'y aller ; pourtant, lui il savait, que cette barrière à la con elle existait pas, qu'elle était que là dans la tête des gens, dans sa tête à lui aussi, à cause des conneries qu'on lui racontait depuis qu'il était tout petit, avant même qu'il soit capable d'aligner deux mots pour construire une phrase correctement. Ces conneries qu'on leur disait, qu'on leur apprenait, qu'on leur imposait à tous. Quelque chose qu'il avait accepté sans vraiment se poser de question ; du moins jusqu'ici. Et puis Grey avait grandit. Grey s'était mis à se poser des questions, à s'interroger, à remettre certaines choses en cause. Ça avait commencé par Lyon, Ul et Ultear, au début. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait pas cette complicité là avec elles, lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça le gênait, toutes ces démonstrations d'affection qu'Ultear lui faisait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'un truc allait pas, qu'il se sentait pas à sa place, que le monde le rejetait, le bougeait, le bousculait ?

Et puis était venue la question de la couleur. La couleur, ouais. Pas le gris du ciel, de la terre et de son prénom. Pas le noir de ses cheveux, la teinte métallisée de ses yeux. Le blanc des maisons, celui des cheveux de Lyon ou de la neige.

Les vraies couleurs.

Grey se souvenait de l'époque où ses parents étaient encore vivants. À l'époque, les étés étaient accompagnés de fleurs et de fruits, de chaleur, de couleurs. Du vert, du jaune, du rouge, du orange, du bleu, du rose, du violet. Le turquoise de l'eau, l'azur du ciel et de la mer, les myriades de couleurs des fleurs. L'automne était jaune, rouge, orange, marron. Le printemps plus doux, plus clair, se réchauffant progressivement ; et puis l'hiver, l'éternel hiver. Il s'en souvenait que par petites images, par flash, mais il se posait tellement de questions que ça l'empêchait de dormir, parfois.

Pourquoi est-ce que ses parents sont morts aussi subitement ? Comment est-ce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé à vivre avec Ul et Ultear et Lyon ? Pourquoi est-ce que les couleurs avaient disparues, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était pas mort lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se souvenait pas de ça ? Pourquoi il se souvenait de rien, lui, qui ne savait de lui seulement son nom et son prénom, qu'il était classé comme " Grey Fullbuster " dans un putain de dossier dont il savait rien ?

Grey. Une couleur, aussi — une couleur qu'il aimait pas, d'ailleurs. Il se souvenait qu'il avait une couleur préférée, à l'époque ; mais il saurai pas dire laquelle c'était. Il s'en souvenait pas, tout simplement — et bordel, ce que ça pouvait le faire chier, de savoir qu'il savait pas, qu'il savait plus.

Il savait que la couleur l'attirait, indéniablement. Il savait que c'était pas bien, que c'était pas bien vu, qu'il pourrait avoir des problèmes à cause de ça, aussi ; mais il pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Parce qu'il avait un côté rebelle, parce qu'il était curieux ? Il savait pas. Il s'en foutait peut-être un peu, quelque part ; il avait juste cette putain d'obsession de vouloir comprendre ce qui lui échappait.

Il aimait le bleu des yeux de Lisanna et Mirajane, les sœurs d'Elfman. Il savait que certains se moquaient d'elles quand Elfman n'était pas à côté, lui qui avait la chance — ou pas — d'être né les cheveux blancs et les yeux noirs. Il savait que Lisanna avait eut de gros problèmes à cause de ça, aussi. Il savait que des mecs lui avaient des choses pas très nettes, des choses dont elle était pas ressortie totalement indemne, qui l'avaient foutue dans un hôpital pendant des mois, des choses dont elle avait refusé de parler — mais il pouvait pas s'empêcher de les admirer à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, quand même. Parce qu'elle avait de la couleur, et qu'il aimait ça.

Il aimait le violet dans les yeux de Cana. Du lilas, s'il se souvenait bien. Ou de l'améthyste, il savait plus trop — il avait oublié. Il aimait les reflets chocolat qu'il apercevait dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'elle se laissait aller et qu'elle oubliait sa teinture. Oh, pas que Cana soit une peureuse ou que le regard des autres lui importe vraiment ; mais sa mère l'avait suppliée de le faire avant de mourir, emportée la maladie. C'était sa façon à elle de respecter son dernier souhait ; et ça le rassurait un peu aussi, à vrai dire. Parce qu'il l'aimait un peu sa Cana, quoi qu'il en dise, et que ça le ferait carrément chier qu'il lui arrive un truc à cause de ça.

À côté de ça, elle était un peu comme lui. Rebelle et désinvolte. S'il avait développé une certaine addiction à la cigarette, elle en avait fait de même avec l'alcool. Et c'était pas bien, et ils le savaient bien ; mais ils d'en foutaient. Ils se foutaient de tout ; et c'était justement ce qu'il aimait avec elle. De pouvoir avoir l'impression de vivre comme ils le voudraient.

Ul la regardait d'un mauvais œil depuis quand ils débarquaient dans la chambre de l'adolescent sans prévenir, mais elle ne lui avait rien dit et elle dira probablement rien. Il savait pas non plus si elle était au courant pour lui. Sûrement qu'elle s'en doutait ; il savait pas. Il s'en foutait un peu — ou alors il voulait juste le croire. Il aimait bien Cana — en tant qu'amie, meilleure amie même, et un peu autre chose quand ils étaient d'accord — et ça s'arrêtait là. Il était pas spécialement malheureux. Il avait une belle vie, des amis, une meilleure amie géniale, un peu excentrique sur les bords, drôle et avec qui il lui arrivait de coucher de temps en temps — quand ça leur prenait, quand ils en avaient besoin. Il avait une famille ; adoptive, certes, mais une famille quand même.

Mais il était pas heureux non plus.

La neige n'avait pas été déplacée, la route dégivrée, la place déblayée. Si la partie de la ville où il vivait était dominée par la technologie, l'ordre et la propreté, c'était tout bonnement pas le cas là-bas. C'était différent — différent, tellement différent mais putain, et il pouvait pas s'empêcher de se le dire, il rêvait que d'y aller, en même temps. Il rêvait, ouais.

Parce que quelque part, il avait encore bien trop la trouille de s'y rendre par lui-même.

Comment c'était la vie, de l'autre côté de la rue ? Comment c'était, la vie en couleurs ? Est-ce que c'était plus grand, mieux, moins bien ? Plus libre, moins contraignant, plus strict encore ?

Il savait pas grand chose de ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Cana lui avait avoué qu'elle était persuadée que son père s'y trouvait, une fois. Mais elle avait bu, elle était dans ses bras, elle était triste, alors il avait rien dit et ils avaient couché ensemble — il pouvait pas appeler ça faire l'amour, parce qu'ils s'aimaient pas, pas d'amour, pas de celui-là en tout cas —, encore ; et elle en avait pas reparlé depuis, mais il lui avait pas demandé non plus. Ul lui avait dit que c'était différent. Qu'il y avait d'autres gens, un peu comme eux mais pas tout à fait non plus. Elle était médecin ; alors de son point de vue, scientifiquement parlant, ils étaient pareils. Les autres avaient juste de la couleur en plus. Elle lui avait ensuite dit qu'ils avaient des maisons en couleurs, des fleurs autres que blanches ou noires ou grises, qu'ils mangeaient des choses naturelles et pas décolorées ; et elle avait refusé de lui en dire plus. Parce qu'elle voulait le protéger, de ce qu'elle disait. Parce que c'était dangereux pour son propre bien de se poser autant de questions. Parce que même si c'était qu'un sale gamin, même s'il lui cassait les pieds avec toutes les conneries qu'il faisait, elle l'aimait quand même. Elle aimait sa fille. Elle aimait Lyon ; et elle voulait pas qu'il leur arrive un truc.

Il savait pas quoi ; juste un truc. Un truc mauvais, sûrement.

Une bourrasque glacée souleva quelques flocons de neige, les écrasant sans ménagement sur sa joue. Grey constata avec agacement que le vent avait éteint sa cigarette ; avec un grognement dépité, le brun tira son briquet de sa poche et l'alluma, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'en admirer la flamme.

Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le moyen de lui faire perdre sa couleur, si bien que le simple fait de l'utiliser représentait un danger qui pouvait lui valoir pas mal de soucis au sein de cette société où il vivait — mais il s'en foutait pas mal, à vrai dire. Ce n'était qu'une flamme. Une toute petite flamme, au cœur bleu et au bras oranges. Les autres utilisaient des machins compliqués qui produisaient de la chaleur grâce à de puissantes décharges électriques ; il savait pas trop en fait, ça l'intéressait pas. Son briquet pourrait facilement lui être sanctionné, même s'il l'aimait bien, même s'il savait que c'était « pas bien ».

Mais c'était chaud. C'était plein de couleurs. C'était différent.

Et putain, foutrement excitant, surtout.

« Eh. Tu m'passes du feu ? »

Grey étouffa un hoquet de stupeur et rattrapa maladroitement sa cigarette avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer sa manière de penser quant à surprendre les gens comme ça au connard qui venait de débarquer sans prévenir lorsque ce dernier éclata simplement de rire, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Comme ça. Juste comme ça.

Interloqué, le brun tira une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine et le fixa un moment, cherchant à distinguer les traits de son visage en dessous de la capuche qui le dissimulait. Il fronça des sourcils ; il était pas trop grand, à peine plus petit que lui. Il vit en observant la main qui sortit un paquet de cigarette que sa peau était un peu plus mate que la sienne. Un mec coloré ? On aurait dit Cana.

« Désolé si j't'ai fait peur. T'avais l'air d'être dans tes pensées, reprit l'inconnu, les yeux rivés vers l'autre côté de la rue.

— Euh... Ouais. »

Il aperçut un sourire aux dents nacrées et polies, dévoilées dans un sourire éclatant. Jolies dents d'ailleurs.

Sa voix lui indiquait qu'ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge. Toujours perplexe, méfiant, même, Grey haussa un sourcil une fois que l'autre eut rangé son paquet de cigarettes et attendit qu'il se tourne vers lui pour lever son briquet. D'un côté, ça le faisait un peu chier de rendre service à un mec qu'était même pas foutu de lui montrer sa tête, mais il garda le silence et fit de nouveau apparaître la flamme.

« Merci, fit simplement l'autre — et il pût voir un sourire, deux rangées de dents où était coincée la clope à l'extrémité rougeoyante. T'as un joli briquet, ajouta-t-il ensuite en se redressant.

— Hm. C'est un cadeau, grogna le brun en enfonçant davantage ses mains dans ses poches, si c'était possible — pas qu'il avait froid, mais il comptait bien montrer à l'autre que ça s'faisait pas tellement de venir le déranger comme ça.

— Un cadeau de qui ? »

L'adolescent se retint de rouler des yeux et écrasa le mégot fumant de sa cigarette contre le banc, avant de le regarder s'enfoncer dans la neige. La fumée lui brûlait la gorge et l'estomac ; mais ça lui faisait du bien, quelque part, aussi. Ul aurait gueulé si elle l'avait vu, sûrement — mais est-ce que c'était pas ce qu'il voulait, en fait ? Est-ce qu'il avait pas envie qu'elle l'engueule, qu'elle le regarde, au fond ?

L'autre cracha une longue bouffée de fumée, arabesques blanchâtres puis transparentes qui s'estompaient jusqu'à disparaître dans l'air. C'était joli ; il trouvait ça cool, oui.

« Une copine. Elle a une peau comme toi, ajouta-t-il en haussant des épaules, désignant sa main du menton.

— Ah, c'est vrai ? s'étonna le garçon encapuchonné — et y'avait ce sourire, toujours ce putain de sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. C'est plutôt rare par ici, pas vrai ?

— Hm, acquiesça Grey avec un petit sourire triste — et bordel, ce mec, il le connaissait pas, il venait poser ses fesses à côté de lui sur ce banc gelé, lui demander du feu, et ils étaient là, et ils riaient, ils souriaient, comme s'ils étaient potes depuis toujours, et c'était juste trop bizarre. T'es qui, sinon ?

— Rien qu'un pauvre mec qu'a pas de feu, répondit-il — et il souriait encore, bordel, il souriait tout le temps, et il comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça mais d'un côté ça le gênait pas tant que ça. Et toi ?

— Rien qu'un pauvre mec qu'attend ses potes pour aller au lycée, fit l'adolescent du tac au tac — et il souriait aussi, il souriait moqueur, il souriait joueur, pris au jeu.

— C'est vrai ? Vous y allez ensemble alors ? Ça doit être cool, souffla l'autre mec en laissant un nuage de fumée s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, le visage levé vers le ciel.

— Ouais, ça va. C'est plutôt cool... »

L'autre sourit encore, et Grey comprit qu'il devait être songeur à présent, à son tour. Il se demanda s'il pouvait le regarder, en dessous de cette capuche qui l'empêchait de voir son visage. Il pouvait juste voir une mâchoire carré mais plutôt fine, la peau imberbe et basanée de son menton — et sa bouche, qui jouait avec la cigarette, la maintenait, la libérait un instant, tandis que de la fumée s'en échappait. Il portait un jean gris clair, presque blanc, des baskets de la même couleur et un gros sweet à capuche dans les mêmes tons. Grey haussa un sourcil à la vue d'une pièce de tissu grise grossièrement recousue à un endroit du vêtement.

L'autre sembla s'en rendre compte et eut un petit rire avant d'expliquer :

« C'est ma petite sœur qui l'a fait, déclara-t-il en haussant des épaules. Elle est pas encore très douée, mais je suppose que ça viendra avec le temps. Je voulais pas la vexer...

— Je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin. Je t'ai jamais vu tout court, en fait, fit remarquer Grey, sur un ton accusateur histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il faisait allusion à cette foutue capuche. T'habites par ici ?

— Oh, désolé, t'as raison. C'est juste qu'il faisait un peu froid, alors... »

Le brun eut un sourire satisfait alors que le garçon portait une main à sa capuche ; cette capuche qui avait tout caché, tout dissimulé. Une foutue capuche qui aurait peut-être fait toute la différence, s'il l'avait pas mise ce jour-là, s'il avait décidé de pas l'enlever, de pas se laisser voir, se laisser regarder, se laisser juger.

Mais ça c'était passé comme ça, et il avait rien pu y changer ; alors Grey ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop surpris, trop hébété, comme complètement déconnecté de tout ce qui pouvait se passer.

« Moi, c'est Natsu. J'habite là-bas, de l'autre côté. Et toi ? », fit ce dernier avec un grand sourire, la main tendue dans sa direction.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite ; il pouvait juste pas y croire. Ce mec était là, comme ça, sur le même banc que lui. Il était là, ils avaient discuté, il lui avait filé du feu pour qu'il puisse se faire griller une clope à côté de lui. Ils avaient parlé, ri, ils s'étaient amusés.

Et il venait de l'autre côté.

Son cœur rata un battement. Et merde, peut-être qu'il avait du en rater deux ou trois même ; il saurai pas dire tellement ça faisait mal dans sa poitrine, tellement ça faisait du bruit, ce boucan désordonné. S'il avait eut sa clope dans la bouche, il l'aurait dans aucun doute lâchée, tant ça paraissait irréel, impossible — et inespéré, peut-être. Un mec qui venait de l'autre côté.

Un mec, avec des couleurs, qui venait de l'autre côté.

Natsu fronça des sourcils ; mais l'autre ne cilla pas — ou ne réagit pas, du moins, compte tenu du fait qu'il était presque bouche bée. Il était trop occupé à le fixer, à le mémoriser, à le détailler.

Il avait des yeux verts. Grey était persuadé qu'ils étaient verts ; pas verts comme les arbres, pas verts comme l'herbe. Plutôt verts comme des olives, mais en plus clair, en plus joli. Il y trouva comme des paillettes dorées, de la même couleur que des étincelles. C'était juste trop bizarre, complètement irréel ; mais le pire n'était pas là.

Il avait de la couleur dans les cheveux. Il avait de la putain de couleur dans les cheveux ; le genre de couleur qui se loupait pas, qu'on pouvait que remarquer, qu'on se devait de juger.

« Euh... finit par faire Natsu en passant une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse désordonnée, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. C'est vrai, j'ai oublié que vous aviez pas l'habitude ici...

— Attends... T-Tu... C'est vrai ? demanda Grey en clignant des yeux, hébété. Tu viens vraiment de là-bas ?!

— Bah... Ouais. C'est la première fois que tu rencontres quelqu'un qui vient pas du même coin de chez toi ? s'étonna l'étranger en clignant des yeux à son tour, détaillant les traits surpris de son interlocuteur avec curiosité.

— C'est à dire que... »

Que quoi en fait ?

Que les mecs comme lui se faisaient enfermer ici ? Que les mecs comme lui étaient constamment montrés du doigt, qu'on leur foutait jamais la paix, qu'ils étaient harcelés à cause de croyances débiles que lui même avait cessé d'étudier, décidé d'abandonner ? Que le simple fait qu'on puisse le voir à côté de lui pourrait lui apporter de gros problèmes, le mettre en danger ?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, tandis qu'il se penchait en avant pour poser son menton sur ses mains jointes, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

Que ça faisait des lustres qu'il attendait que de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui ? Que Natsu faisait office de messie à ses réponses, de lumière à ses questions ?

Le garçon aux couleurs soupira et sourit, amusé.

« C'est la première fois, hein, devina-t-il en regardant l'autre adolescent.

— Ouais... Ouais. »

Ouais, hein.

Grey leva les yeux vers l'autre garçon. Ce dernier le détaillait ouvertement et sans aucune gêne — un peu comme il était lui-même entrain de le faire, en fait. Et il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir son âge, et il avait pas l'air d'un des tarés d'hérétiques dont on lui avait parlé, et il avait même l'air normal, limite gentil, avenant, avec ce putain de sourire collé sur ses lèvres et-

Et toutes ces couleurs. Toute cette chaleur, cette putain de chaleur qu'il recherchait partout, cette familiarité qu'il dégageait. Ces couleurs.

Ces couleurs, ouais.

Le sourire de Natsu le rappela doucement à l'ordre. Grey jeta un regard à l'écran fixé par une lanière métallique à son poignet et soupira ; ça allait être l'heure. Les premières voitures allaient pas tarder à débarquer, les premiers enfants affluaient dans leurs manteaux blancs, les agents communautaires s'approchaient. Il était temps de quitter la rue pour se rapprocher du lycée et espérer rattraper les autres.

« Tu m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais, au fait. »

Le brun posa un regard confus et songeur sur le garçon aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts et plissa des yeux.

« Je sais pas si je devrais te le dire, en fait. Tu sais que ça pourrait m'attirer des problèmes, si quelqu'un savait que je t'ai parlé ?

— Et ? rétorqua Natsu, pas tellement surpris ou outré, mais plutôt une once de défi dans la voix. Ça te fait peur ?

— J'ai pas peur. », démentit aussitôt Grey, sur la défensive.

L'autre éclata de rire ; le brun se mît à sourire, malgré lui. C'était limite grave ce qu'il était entrain de faire, et pourtant, il suffisait que cet abruti se mette à rire pour que ça le fasse sourire.

Et putain, c'était pas si mal, en fait. Cette chaleur, ce rire, ces sourires.

Le garçon de l'autre côté de la rue parut déçu et contrarié en voyant Grey se lever, son sac à l'épaule et les mains dans les poches. Son sourire s'était comme fané ; et l'été sur ses lèvres était devenu un hiver froid et mort, quelque chose de gelé, de figé.

Alors le brun sourit à son tour, printemps délicat sur un hiver acharné. Il sourit, sincère, naturel, sans même se douter de ce que ce simple geste allait provoquer.

« Moi, c'est Grey. Grey Fullbuster. »

L'autre sourit, ravi ; et le printemps fleurit sur ses lèvres, l'été naquit dans ses yeux verts.

Et, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, lentement, doucement, la glace d'hiver autour du cœur incompris de Grey avait commencé à fondre ; pour ça. Un sourire. Une chaleur.

De la couleur.

* * *

Blanc.

Tout était blanc dans ce putain de lycée. Les murs, le sol, les portes, les meubles. Seuls les écrans immatériels qui apparaissaient une fois les micro-ordinateurs allumés avaient une teinte à peine bleutée, afin que les étudiants puissent mieux distinguer ce qu'ils faisaient. Grey savait que les scientifiques avaient eut un mal fou à faire accepter ce produit au gouvernement actuel, mais ça l'intéressait pas, à l'époque. Et puis le bleu, on pouvait en voir un peu dans le ciel, aussi ; c'était donc pas du vrai bleu pour lui.

Pas de la vraie couleur.

Le brun mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que Cana l'appelait discrètement, assise au pupitre à côté du sien. Il fronça des sourcils alors qu'elle jetait un regard à l'avant de la classe pour voir s'ils pouvaient communiquer en toute sûreté ; ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de repérage qu'elle lui passa un morceau de papier grossièrement plié.

Après un regard en biais, l'adolescent le déplia avec précaution et lu rapidement les quelques lignes écrites en noir sur blanc ; elle lui demandait de venir avec lui parce qu'elle voulait lui montrer un truc. Après quelques secondes, il haussa des épaules et acquiesça silencieusement ; tant pis, Lyon rentrera tout seul ce soir. De toute façon, Ul osera rien lui dire s'il se rendait chez Cana, donc pas de problème pour ça ; et étant donné que son amie vivait seule dans une petite maison pas trop loin mais pas trop près non plus du centre-ville, il n'y voyait donc pas d'inconvénient.

Il lui jeta un regard, tandis qu'elle retournait sur la page qu'elle consultait, le menton posé dans sa main ; et il regarda ses yeux lilas parcourir les lignes virtuelles, tandis qu'elle replaçait machinalement un bonnet blanc sur ses cheveux. Grey soupira ; ça voulait dire que sa teinture commençait à partir et qu'il allait falloir qu'elle s'en refasse une ; il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, maintenant.

À côté d'elle, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, Lisanna rêvassait, griffonnant des croquis d'animaux en bordure d'une feuille de papier. L'encre noire prenait lentement forme, sous forme d'arabesques plus ou moins abstraites entre les lignes et les petits carreaux ; et c'était joli, c'était mignon, et tous savaient qu'il valait mieux éviter de la déranger dans ces moments là. Lisanna paraissait certes avoir un caractère bien trempé, Grey, Cana et ses frères et sœurs savaient qu'elle restait fragile. Qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout bascule, pour qu'elle passe du noir au blanc.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux ; du noir au blanc, hein...

Et quand est-ce que tout ça allait changer ? Quand est-ce cette foutue routine allait se briser, apporter à sa vie plus d'aventure ? Quand allait-elle être plus mouvementée, pimentée ?

Colorée ?

Une lueur sombre passa devant son regard — gris, gris, terne et gris. Ce sera toujours pareil, de toute façon.

La sonnerie retentira. Lentement, avec des gestes machinaux et habitués, ils éteindront leur matériel de classe, jetteront un coup d'œil aux cellulaires accrochés à leur poignets, ces machines grises et noires, minuscules, qui leur ouvraient presque toutes les portes pour les y refermer une fois qu'ils y seraient entrés ; ils pouvaient savoir où ils étaient, ce qu'ils ressentaient, ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils pouvaient savoir où ils étaient allés chercher, tenter de prévoir ce qu'ils préparaient.

Mais lui ne se laissera pas faire ; il ne s'était jamais laissé faire. Parce que ça n'avait pas empêché ses parents de mourir. Ça n'avait pas empêché Lisanna de se faire agresser. Ça n'avait pas empêcher la mère de Cana de s'éteindre, emportée par la maladie.

Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de rencontrer Natsu.

Ils sortiront du lycée. Roméo sera devant la porte du grillage, entrain d'attendre. Il admirera silencieusement les perles céruléennes des yeux des deux sœurs Strauss, demandera silencieusement à Elfman de les protéger. Il rentrera avec Cana, l'écoutera parler, sortira une clope à fumer — et tout sera pareil, tout sera comme chaque jour, ouais.

Mais peut-être n'avait-il besoin que de ça ; d'un peu de chaleur dans son cœur. D'un peu de réconfort.

D'un peu couleur.

* * *

Grey arqua un sourcil en voyant le regard accusateur de son amie posé sur lui, tandis qu'il sortait une cigarette de son paquet, assis au milieu de la chambre. Il cligna des yeux avant de demander, incrédule :

« Quoi ? Tu vas pas me faire la leçon quand même ?

— Tu pues de la gueule avec ce truc, tu sais ? fit remarquer la brune en séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette noire, assise sur son lit et vêtue d'une simple serviette blanche nouée autour de sa poitrine.

— Je pourrai en dire autant de toi quand tu bois, rétorqua le brun dans un sourire provoquant, avant d'aller s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. C'est toi qui m'a offert ça, en plus, ajouta-t-il en désignant le briquet.

— Mouais. »

Elle ne dit pas grand chose après ça, concentrée sur ses cheveux. Il l'entendit les sécher avec ce truc qui faisait trois tonnes de bruit en trop, tout en observant une énième fois le paysage ; du blanc, encore et toujours. Ça en devenait désespérant, tiens.

Et d'un seul coup, encore, il pût juste pas s'empêcher de penser au mec de ce matin. À ses yeux verts, à ses cheveux roses. À toutes ces couleurs, à son sourire, à la chaleur que cet abruti dégageait. Cette putain de chaleur.

Ce mec qui venait de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Au fait Grey, tu te souviens quand je t'avais parlé de te montrer un truc ? », lui demanda son amie après avoir éteint le sèche-cheveux qu'elle retourna poser dans la salle de bain annexée à la chambre.

Le brun se débarrassa une énième fois du mégot qu'il restait de sa clope et se retourna en s'étirant, avant d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Elle était encore dans la salle de bain ; et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien y foutre encore, d'ailleurs ?

Il s'allongea sur son lit sans plus de ménagement et sortit son cellulaire de sa poche, lisant rapidement les dernières informations tout en se débarrassant de son tee-shirt pour se mettre plus à l'aise ; rien. Pas de mec de l'autre côté repéré, pas d'alerte d'attaque, de procès prévu ; rien.

Rien du tout.

Cana revint à petits pas, sa serviette blanche nouée autour de la poitrine, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus noirs et coulaient gracieusement le long de son dos. Le brun arqua un sourcil mi-perplexe, mi-intéressé ; c'était ses cheveux qu'elle voulait lui montrer ? Parce que dans ce cas, il voulait pas la décevoir, mais il les avait déjà suffisam-

Un bruissement léger ; une serviette qui tombe. Une brise, un frisson, un sourire ravi, taquin, provocant, ravageur. Une surprise.

Grey se redressa et envoya machinalement son cellulaire balader au loin avec son tee-shirt, les yeux rivés sur son amie. Complètement excitée, Cana éclata de rire et tourna sur elle-même, faisant fi du froid qui venait mordre sa peau tannée.

De la couleur.

« Alors, tu trouves ça comment ? C'est mignon hein ? fit-elle en écartant quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour le laisser admirer la dentelle colorée du soutien-gorge dont elle venait de s'approprier. J'aime beaucoup cette couleur. Maman aurait faire une crise cardiaque si elle l'avait vu, mais bon...

— Euh... Ouais, c'est cool, articula le brun, le visage vaguement coloré à la vue de la tenue de son amie — son amie son amie son amie juste son amie putain rien que son amie — qui s'approcha pour s'installer à côté de lui sur le lit - et bordel, elle faisait exprès, il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. Comment t'as eut ça ?

— Oh, une connaissance. Ça te plaît ? »

Le brun eut un petit rire ; elle lui demandait ça comme si elle n'attendait que son avis pour être sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Comme si elle avait besoin de son affirmation ; elle était plus colorée que lui, pourtant. Bien qu'elle sache que ça en devenait une obsession chez lui, ça ne faisait pas de lui une référence.

Si ?

« Ouais, j'aime bien. C'est du bleu turquoise, un mélange de bleu et de vert. Ça te va bien, fit-il en attrapant machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux, désormais noir de jais.

— Mais ?

— Mais quoi ?

— T'as l'air déçu. », l'accusa Cana avec un petit sourire.

Grey le lui rendit ; il était pas tellement déçu, non. Mais elle le connaissait bien. Très bien.

_Trop bien._

Il n'ajouta rien ; elle non plus. Au lieu de ça, elle se déplaça de façon à se trouver au dessus de lui et l'enferma entre ses cuisses, sur lesquelles il posa bientôt ses doigts. Elle lui souriait, d'un sourire complice, entendu, suffisamment significatif pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle attendait de lui ; et putain, couleurs ou pas, il l'adorait juste tellement quand elle faisait ça.

« Ah tiens, t'as l'air drôlement plus content, d'un seul coup, ronronna la brune près de son oreille, un sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est que je voyais pas ça d'assez près, se justifia Grey avant de le rejoindre dans son hilarité, amusé.

— Bah tiens... »

Ils ne dirent rien après ça ; les gestes parlaient pour eux. Combien même il les trouvait vraiment beaux à voir, les sous-vêtements de Cana ne tardèrent pas à être baladés au loin, de même que d'autres fringues blanches, grises ou noires — et, peut-être, les myriades de questions qui avaient fleuri dans la tête de Grey.

Il s'occupera de ce mec de l'autre côté — Natsu — et de reste plus tard ; sa meilleure amie avait trouvé de quoi bien l'occuper pour un moment...

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début ? Ca n'en a pas l'air pour l'instant, mais ouiiiii, ce sera du Grey/Natsu, promis. J'attends vos avis, concernant la façon d'écrire qui ressemble assez à _**Changement**_, l'univers ma foi assez original... La suite sera postée dans longtemps, par contre. C'était surtout histoire de satisfaire cette fourbe de Youwan et pour accompagner Iris et son RoYu en UA, "** Sur les ailes de la nuit** " ( allez le lire ! Viiiiiiiite ! ) alors qu'on a pas fini d'écrire la suite xD Maaaais, nous sommes de gentils monstres, on y arrivera ! o/

Et euh... A bientôt ?

_Bymeha _


	2. 2 - Y'avait ces secrets

Hillow ! :)

Voici enfin la suite ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles (surtout celles mais passons) qui ont laissé leur avis sur le premier chapitre. Je suis très, très, trèèèès contente que l'idée de cet UA vous plaise, vraiment. De même que vos gentils mots sur le style et tout, ça me fait plaisir xD

J'espère donc ne pas vous décevoir... Personnellement, je trouve que ce chapitre là est un peu plus... Détendu que le précédent. Il s'y passe pas vraiment grand chose grand chose mais c'est pour poser les bases, montrer les relations entre les personnages... J'y fais mention d'un crack-pairing assez intéressant, j'ai bien envie de voir ce que vous allez en penser xD

Enfin, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Genres :** Romance/Adventure/un peu de Angst

**Rating :** T (pour l'instant)

**Pairing :** Grey/Natsu à venir.

**Fond sonore conseillé :** _Comptine d'un autre été_ de Yann Tiersen, encore. Ah tiens, _The Last of Us_ du jeu The Last of Us aussi, pourquoi pas. Un truc un peu plus fluff vers la fin peut-être, comme vous voulez. :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La porte métallique de la cellule s'ouvrit en grinçant, suivie d'un rai de lumière blanche bien trop puissant à son goût. Le grand homme assis dans la pénombre grimaça en ouvrant l'un de ses yeux rubis, où se mît à luire le reflet des hommes qui venaient d'entrer dans la petite cellule, mallettes et radio à la main. Il fronça des sourcils, alors qu'un grognement remontait le long de sa gorge sèche ; qu'est-ce que ces guignols comptaient lui faire avec ça ?

Les lumières au plafond s'allumèrent, agressant violemment ses yeux habitués à la pénombre ; alors son corps musclé mais amaigri apparut à la vue de ses geôliers, couvert de cicatrices profondément marquées ici et là, celles de son dos dissimulées derrière une longue et épaisse chevelure noire et hirsute. Sans plus attendre, calme en apparence mais bouillant de haine à l'intérieur, l'homme se leva, les dominant de toute sa carrure. Le regard qu'il jeta aux deux pauvres petits dans leurs combinaisons blanches fut brillant de colère, menaçant ; parce que putain, il allait leur apprendre à eux, à oser l'enfermer comme un animal en cage, à le retenir loin de chez lui pour une putain de stupide doctrine contre la coul-

Une décharge électrique parcouru ses membres à partir du collier et des poignets de métal qu'ils lui avaient forcé à enfiler ; et, immédiatement, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il tomba et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, secoué de spasmes violents, un filet de salive qu'il ne sentit même pas coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le monde parut plus flou, plus diffus ; la douleur allait et venait dans tout son corps, tantôt à faible dose, tantôt si forte qu'elle en paraissait presque insupportable. Il ne percevait plus, ne pensait plus, les yeux rivés vers la porte qui venait de doucement se fermer ; inconsciemment, il venait de se promettre de les tuer, encore. De les chopper, de les faire hurler et de re-décorer leurs putains de couloirs avec des traînées de sang rouge, histoire qu'ils soient bien emmerdés pour tout nettoyer, ouais...

« ... Faites ?! Espèces d'idiots, vous allez finir par le tuer ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes avant que des mains froides et appliquées, presque douces ne le retournent sur le dos ; il ferma les yeux à cause de la lumière, voyant le visage penché au-dessus du sien sans vraiment le regarder. De grands yeux noirs, des cheveux de la même couleur ; et toujours, toujours, toujours ce blanc.

Ouais, ce putain de blanc...

* * *

Natsu poussa le petit portillon de bois dans un long soupir et entra dans le jardin, la peinture bleue et écaillée se faisant sentir sur le bout de ses doigts lorsqu'il referma derrière lui.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers la grande maisonnée qui lui faisait face, détaillant ses murs de crépis beige et ses volets roses saumon, dont l'ouverture d'où venait de la lumière laissait penser que les personnes à l'intérieur étaient encore debout, malgré l'heure tardive. Une petite allée faite de plusieurs morceaux polis de carrelage éclaté traversait un jardin, appauvri par la saison encore fraîche et ne contenant alors qu'un tapis de brins d'herbe luttant courageusement contre la fine couche de givre fondue qui s'évertuait à la recouvrir. L'adolescent sourit malgré lui ; il faisait bien meilleur à la maison que de l'autre côté !

Ses pas sûrs et habitués le menèrent à la porte, qu'il ouvrit doucement ; à l'intérieur flottait une agréable odeur de cuisine et régnait la chaleur rassurante provenant de l'âtre d'un feu de cheminée — mais pas un bruit. Alors, tout aussi silencieusement, Natsu referma la porte et se déchaussa, avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers la cuisine, un sourire plus que ravi aux lèvres en reconnaissant le fumet délicat d'un rôti accompagné de gigantesques pommes de terre ruisselantes de graisse, cuits avec une délicatesse que seules peu de personnes qu'il connaissaient pouvaient-

_« Eh ? »_

Il y eut un miaulement craintif.

Et Natsu se prit un coup de poêle en pleine tête.

« Dehors ! De-hors ! s'écria une voix féminine vibrante de panique, bientôt suivie par d'autres miaulements et des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Qui que vous soyez, je vous conseille de vite déguerpir ou je-

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Meldy ?! », fit une autre voix, plus grave et masculine, après que la lumière se soit allumée.

Natsu cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, de petites étoiles blanches flottant devant ses yeux. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un jeune homme de son âge, à la carrure semblable à la sienne à la seule différence que ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux bleus, dardant de son regard clair la jeune fille qui se tenait au milieu de la cuisine en pyjama, une poêle à la main et visiblement sur la défensive.

Cette dernière baissa les yeux vers celui qu'elle venait d'agresser et lâcha précipitamment l'instrument de cuisine — ou de défense, ça dépendait du point de vue — avant de porter ses mains devant sa bouche bée et de se pencher vers celui qu'elle avait prit pour un voleur — et qui n'était, en fait, qu'ici une pauvre victime de sa paranoïa.

« Natsu ! Oh, mince, je suis désolée ! Je croyais que tu étais un de ces gars venus... Enfin... Désolée !

— C'est bon, laisse-le respirer... », grogna le jeune homme blond qui était intervenu plus tôt, blasé, ses yeux ensommeillés posés sur la jeune fille qui se blottissait à présent contre le torse du dernier entré, encore un peu sonné.

Natsu finit tout de même par avoir un petit rire alors que la plus jeune — en vérité pas tellement plus jeune que lui — se confondait en excuses ; au moins sa petite sœur avait-elle bien retenu ses leçons de défense en cas d'intrusion...

D'autres pas ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre ; aussi apparut bientôt un autre jeune homme de leur âge, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés indiquant clairement qu'il venait de se réveiller en catastrophe, accompagné d'un chaton au pelage vert et tacheté enroulé dans une couverture rose blotti contre le torse de l'adolescent. Le blond arqua un sourcil en voyant l'animal ; le brun haussa des épaules, indifférent, et laissa quelques secondes de répit à Natsu avant de prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que tu l'as localisé ? »

Un long silence suivit sa question.

Meldy se détacha un peu de Natsu pour scruter les traits de son visage, où se lût aisément une profonde déception. Son manque de réponse suffit au brun ; sans un mot, ce dernier tourna des talons et retourna se coucher, suivi du regard par le blond, lui aussi silencieux.

La jeune fille s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la robe de chambre recouvrant sa courte chemise de nuit et aida son frère à se lever, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres. Le garçon aux yeux bleus soupira et se dirigea vers un placard, duquel il sortit machinalement un paquet de gâteaux avant de grignoter.

« Tu peux te recoucher si tu veux, Sting, déclara doucement Meldy en sortant de quoi servir à manger à son aîné, ses longs cheveux roses coulant gracieusement le long de son dos à chacun de ses pas.

— Hm. J'veux être sûr que tu vas pas assommer Natsu-san. », objecta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, avant que la jeune fille ne se dirige vers un meuble pour en sortir une assiette.

Sting la suivit du regard. Natsu fronça des sourcils à la vue du sourire satisfait qui se peignit sur ses lèvres en voyant Meldy se pencher pour attraper une assiette et lui lança une serviette avant de le foudroyer du regard ; depuis quand est-ce que le mec qui vivait sous le même toit que lui regardait sa sœur comme ça ? Sting haussa des épaules et ricana discrètement.

Un miaulement retentit encore, cette fois-ci plus plaintif qu'autre chose ; avec un sourire, Natsu hissa l'animal au pelage bleu sur ses genoux et lui gratta gentiment l'arrière des oreilles, souriant à l'entente d'un ronronnement sonore et satisfait. Meldy sourit et posa une assiette pleine devant lui, avant de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail en mâchonnant quelque chose qu'il reconnut comme un bâtonnet de réglisse.

« T'as vraiment rien trouvé ? Pas même un petit indice, une piste ? tenta tout de même Sting en le regardant manger, l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

— Hmm. Rien du tout, répondit Natsu, la bouche pleine. Je me suis pas trop baladé, y'avait du monde dehors. Leur bouffe est juste dégueulasse... ajouta-t-il ensuite avec une grimace, avant d'enfourner une nouvelle bouchée avec satisfaction.

— Quelqu'un t'a vu ? demanda alors Meldy, soucieuse.

— Mais non, Meldy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que Natsu-san aille se montrer à..., reprit le blond avant de se figer en voyant le sourire songeur accroché aux lèvres de leur ami, l'air pensif. Attends, _tu_ _déconnes_ j'espère. Quelqu'un t'a vraiment vu ?!

— Euh... Ouais, mais ça va, il avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de me balancer, alors...

— Nom de Dieu, Natsu... », soupira la jeune fille en passant une main sur son visage.

Natsu eut un petit rire et se massa nerveusement la nuque, souriant avec son insouciance habituelle. Blasé, Sting l'accusa du regard avant de finalement soupirer puis de prendre place en face de lui, rapidement imité par Meldy ; de toute manière, ils savaient pertinemment que sermonner Natsu ne sera qu'une perte de temps, alors...

Consciente plus que n'importe qui de la presque-naïveté de son frère et de son caractère un poil trop avenant, la jeune fille posa son menton dans le creux de sa main et soupira, un sourire aux lèvres ; n'était-ce pas cette innocence qui lui donnait un côté si avenant, après tout ?

« Où est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ? lui demanda-t-elle alors doucement, le regardant manger avec fierté de voir avec quel appétit il s'y attelait.

— Hm... Juste devant la frontière, répondit le garçon après s'être essuyé la bouche avec une serviette orangée, fournie par le blond d'un geste las. J'avais oublié mon briquet et j'ai vu qu'il en avait un, alors j'suis allé lui demander... Mais il a l'air sympa, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard accusateur de Meldy posé sur lui à l'évocation du briquet, et donc au fait qu'il fumait. Enfin, on a pas beaucoup parlé, mais...

— Il sait que tu viens d'ici ? le coupa Sting, très sérieux – et visiblement pas tellement plus touché que ça par le récit de l'adolescent.

— Euh... Ouais. Je lui ai dit comment je m'appelais, aussi. »

Meldy pâlit. Sting, lui, se laissa choir contre la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant, l'air désespéré.

« Putain, on est foutu... Sérieusement Natsu-san, on t'a déjà dit que les gens de l'autre côté sont complètements ma-la-des, articula le blond comme pour mieux appuyer sa déclaration, ses yeux clairs accrochés aux siens. Les mecs comme nous, avec un peu de couleur, ils les martyrisent ! T'imagines ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils savaient que t'es allé de l'autre côté de la frontière ? T'as pensé à nous, hein ? Et Meldy ? Et Erza, et Wendy, et Gaj-

— Ils ne savent pas, Sting, le coupa froidement Natsu, poing serré. Je prendrai pas le risque de mettre Meldy ou qui que ce soit d'autre en danger et tu le sais. Et Gajeel... »

Un silence vint flotter un instant au-dessus de la tablée. Sans un mot, la jeune fille vint poser une main rassurante sur celle de son frère, qui la prit dans la sienne sans même un regard ; lui et Sting se fixaient toujours, quoique l'air d'être moins en colère. C'était plus un affrontement de volonté qu'un réel combat, à vrai dire.

« J'ai trouvé aucune trace de Gajeel. J'y retournerai demain, décida ensuite le jeune homme avec détermination.

— Je t'accompagne, fit aussitôt Meldy en se relevant, les yeux brillants.

— Nan, Meldy. Toi, tu bouges pas, grogna le blond sans quitter l'autre garçon du regard.

— Mais... »

La jeune fille se tourna vers le dernier arrivant avec espoir. Doucement, Natsu resserra l'emprise qu'il avait autour de sa main avant de se lever pour débarrasser.

« Sting a raison. Et puis, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, tu sais... J'irai voir si je trouve quelque chose. Et au pire des cas, je pourrai toujours demander à Grey. », fit-il en haussant des épaules, à la grande déception de sa sœur.

Cette dernière arqua un sourcil, avant que le blond ne demande :

« Grey ? C'est qui ça, Grey ? »

Natsu eut un petit sourire, alors qu'il hissait le chaton bleu qui se frottait affectueusement contre ses jambes depuis un moment dans ses bras. Un ronronnement satisfait caressait le silence de ses vibrations lorsqu'il prit la parole, l'air quelque peu songeur :

« Le mec dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure. Celui qui habite là-bas... »

Là-bas, ouais. Là où il neigeait tout le temps, là où ils étaient tous semblables, quelque part, mais bel et bien différents, au fond. Là où il se rendra le lendemain pour chercher l'ami, le frère qui s'était fait attraper, le frère qu'ils s'étaient donné pour mission de sauver ; là où il ira, là où il retournera, aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour pouvoir le retrouver. Là où habitait Grey.

Là-bas. De l'autre côté de la rue.

* * *

Grey soupira une fois arrivé devant la maison où il habitait avec Ul, sa fille et Lyon.

Noir ; la couleur du ciel, celle du portique qu'il poussa silencieusement après y avoir présenté le badge qu'il portait constamment au poignet. Quelques étoiles venaient s'ajouter au tableau, tentaient de l'égayer un peu ; mais elles étaient tellement semblables, toutes pareilles, si ternes, au fond. À quoi ça servait de vivre ensemble, si c'était pour qu'on se trouve incapable de les discerner, de les différencier ? C'était complètement stupide.

Stupide, ouais. Et pourtant, étrangement, ça ressemblait pas mal à la situation dans laquelle il vivait.

Le brun arqua un sourcil surpris à la vue de l'absence de la voiture de sa mère adoptive et haussa des épaules ; elle travaillait peut-être encore. C'était certes rare, c'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait – mais au moins, elle sera pas là pour l'engueuler parce qu'il était rentré à...

Grey jeta un regard à son cellulaire, comme toujours accroché à son poignet. Ouais, quatre heures du matin.

Le salon et la cuisine étaient vides et silencieux. Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, Grey hissa précautionneusement son sac sur son épaule et grimpa les marches lisses de bois gris clair en faisant le moins de bruit possible, les lèvres pincées ; Ul était peut-être pas là, ça n'empêchera pas Ultear ou Lyon de-

« Grey ? »

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, Grey bondit presque de surprise et se rattrapa à temps à la rambarde de l'escalier, le cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

_Putain de bordel de merde_. Ils s'était tous passés le mot ou quoi ?

Déconcerté, ce fut avec stupeur que le jeune homme tenta de reconnaître la silhouette féminine et familière qui se découpait de la lumière provenant de la salle de bain, immobile et visiblement tout aussi surprise que lui. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Lyon s'ouvrit sur ce dernier, encore ensommeillé.

« Grey ? Y'a que maintenant que tu rentres ? »

Silence. Ils se concertèrent tous les trois du regard ; l'un perplexe, l'autre blasé, et l'autre, encore, en attente que quelque chose se passe pour réagir en fonction. Après quelques battements de cils, Grey décida d'ignorer son frère adoptif et plissa les yeux pour reconnaître la jeune fille qui sortait de la salle de bains, plus que surpris – et encore, surpris était un bien petit mot à côté de ce qu'il pensait actuellement, ce qui ressemblait plus à quelque chose comme « Oh putain oh putain oh putain » – de la voir ici – si c'était bel et bien elle.

Son profil se découpa dans la lumière provenant de la pièce d'à côté, lui laissant l'occasion d'observer les mèches raides et coupées au millimètre près de sa frange ; et alors qu'elle détournait son regard, gênée et les lèvres pincées, le brun se sentit tomber des nues et se tourna vers Lyon, qui se massa la nuque dans un geste las.

« ... Mec, je rêve où _Kagura Mikazuchi_ vient de sortir de notre salle de bain ? fit-il alors, ses yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes dans la semi-pénombre. Je savais pas que c'était... Enfin si, mais j'veux dire, sérieusement ?

— Il est quatre heures du matin. Et si on en parlait quand il fera jour ? objecta son aîné en le foudroyant du regard, avant d'attraper une Kagura muette par un pan de son tee-shirt pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, sous les yeux médusés de Grey. Tu ferais mieux de te coucher, Ul devrait pas tarder, ajouta-t-il ensuite alors que la lumière de la salle de bain s'éteignait automatiquement, laissant la pénombre l'englober, lui et sa stupeur.

— Euh... »

Putain. Lyon et Kagura. Kagura et Lyon. Kagura en pyjama dans sa salle de bain à quatre heures du matin. Kagura dans la chambre de Lyon. Lyon et la présidente du conseil des étudiants ? Sérieusement ?

« Perd pas l'nord, celui-là... », grommela-t-il ensuite avec un petit rire.

_Putain_, ouais. C'est Cana que ça allait faire marrer, tiens.

Encore sur le cul, Grey se gratta machinalement la tête et s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'un rai de lumière provenant de la chambre au bout du couloir attira son attention. Les yeux plissés dans le noir, il hésita avant de finalement rejoindre la sienne ; Ultear faisait ce qu'elle voulait, après tout. Puis si Ul était pas là...

Il se dévêtit pour ne garder que son caleçon et se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténué. Oh, ils avaient pas fait que ça chez Cana, il avait dormi aussi ; mais ne disait-on pas qu'on ne dormait jamais mieux que dans son lit, après tout ? Et puis, il avait beau l'adorer, sa meilleure amie avait une fâcheuse tendance à prendre toute la couverture pour elle, et pas qu'il soit frileux mais l'isolation chez Cana, c'était pas trop ça.

Grey soupira alors que dans son regard gris venaient se refléter les étoiles qu'il apercevait de la partie vitrée de la pente du plafond ; parce que Cana avait pas les moyens, parce que quelque part, comme lui, elle espérait que l'hiver ne finisse par passer, s'en aller ? Il savait pas. C'était comme ça, ça avait toujours été comme ça ; mais peut-être bien qu'ils pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'espérer que la situation ne change vraiment, en fait.

Il entendit vaguement le bruit familier de pneus sur le bitume devant la maison et celui de talons de bottes qui claquaient contre le pavé, d'un tintement régulier mais déjà épuisé ; Ul. Médecin réputé et respecté dans toute la ville, souvent appelée par les mecs de ce gouvernement à la con pour régler certaines affaires. Il savait pas trop quoi d'ailleurs ; mais il lui demandera pas non plus. Y'avait qu'à voir son regard et son air épuisé quand elle rentrait pour comprendre que c'était pas forcément super agréable à entendre.

Et puis, quoi qu'il puisse en dire, c'était un peu comme sa mère, après tout. Il dépendait d'elle de nombreux côtés, même si ça suffisait à l'emmerder aujourd'hui ; alors il dira rien. Parce que si lui avait besoin d'elle, il savait aussi que Lyon, Ultear et lui étaient son seul point d'ancrage, la seule chose qui la poussait à aller faire son boulot, aussi pénible soit-il.

Et ça, il avait peut-être pas tellement envie que ça change, en fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le regard sombre et attendri de la jeune femme s'immisça silencieusement dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte pour le regarder, il s'était déjà endormi.

Et si le ciel était toujours aussi sombre, l'horizon blanche laissa entrevoir quelques couleurs, peut-être...

* * *

« 'Tain... »

Grey soupira longuement à la vue du banc sur lequel il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir et ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un regard à l'autre bout de la rue ; est-ce que Natsu allait venir aujourd'hui ? Cette perspective l'angoissait autant qu'elle pouvait le réjouir – parce que quelque part, c'était peut-être complètement interdit, lui trouvait ça foutrement excitant.

Parce que Natsu était la preuve que ce en quoi il croyait existait.

Il se souvenait plus exactement depuis quand et pourquoi y'avait cette putain de loi, autant morale que juridique à propos de la couleur ; mais cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait rêvé d'avant. D'avant Ul, d'avant le noir le blanc et le gris, d'avant Lisanna complètement brisée à l'hôpital, d'avant que Cana ne se retrouve toute seule chez elle, d'avant les bracelets grâce auxquels ils savaient tout, d'avant que le gris de son prénom ne lui paraisse aussi laid. D'avant tout ça, d'avant quand ses parents étaient encore là, d'avant quand les couleurs n'étaient pas que là-bas.

D'avant, ouais.

Il avait hésité à en parler à Ul lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en sueur et qu'elle se trouvait déjà à son chevet. Des images et des sons plein la tête, un peu bouleversé par ce dont il s'était souvenu, peut-être, il avait simplement balbutié quelques mots pour la rassurer et était parti enfermer ses pensées sous une douche froide, l'esprit embrumé. Le froid avait toujours eux cette étrange faculté de le rassurer et de calmer ses émotions – et c'était pas plus mal, parfois, de pouvoir se contrôler.

Grey soupira en se frottant les yeux et décida de s'allumer une cigarette pour faire passer le temps ; il s'était pas spécialement regardé ce matin là, mais il avait suffit qu'Ultear se mette à ricaner en le voyant pour qu'il imagine les cernes qui devaient souligner ses yeux. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle vienne le charier dès qu'il rentrait de chez Cana, de toute façon ; du moment que c'était pas Ul qui lui faisait la morale, ça l'atteignait pas tellement. Quant à Lyon...

Un mouvement dans son champ de vision attira soudain son attention ; et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, un sourire jovial et éclatant luisait doucement sous le soleil.

Et putain, même avec cette foutue capuche, même s'il l'avait déjà vu hier, il pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de sourire aussi, de sentir sa fatigue s'envoler, son cœur se gonfler ; sourire, sourire parce qu'il était content, sourire parce que même si c'était interdit, ouais, ça restait foutrement excitant.

Juste de sourire.

« Salut. T'as pas du feu ?

— J'sais pas. T'es qui, déjà ? »

Et ils souriaient tous les deux – et putain, c'était tellement bien, c'était tellement simple comme ça. Le gris paraissait bien loin d'eux maintenant, les couleurs fleurissaient dans son cœur comme les cerisiers un matin de printemps, avec cette couleur un peu rose comme les cheveux de cet abruti, avec la même chaleur, les mêmes couleurs.

Les mêmes putains de couleurs.

« Oh moi, j'suis qu'un de ceux que vous appelez tarés qu'habite de l'autre côté, fit-il en haussant des épaules d'un air nonchalant, le sourire qui habitait ses lèvres ne l'ayant pas quitté. Et toi, t'es qui ?

— Rien qu'un de ces paumés qu'habite dans une putain de ville sans couleur. Sympa, hein ?

— Assez, ouais. Et t'attends tes potes pour aller au lycée, je parie ! »

Grey éclata de rire, bientôt imité par l'autre qui retira machinalement sa capuche ; et bordel, ce mec le faisait rire. Il le faisait rire et lui faisait voir plein de couleurs ouais, le faisait rire et lui donnait un semblant de bonheur.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Mais c'est pas pour eux que je suis venu plus tôt, ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de fouiller dans sa poche, sous le regard interrogateur de l'autre.

— Ah ? »

Pour toute réponse, Grey tira son briquet de sa poche et en fit apparaître une flamme orange au cœur bleuté, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Parait que t'as pas de feu. »

Et l'autre riait, et il souriait ; et putain, ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression que c'est la flammèche de son briquet qui s'y reflétait, les couleurs qui lui souriaient.

Comme le bonheur dans son cœur, comme les fleurs de cerisier qui éclosaient en de myriades de couleurs.

Natsu sourit encore et lui tendit le bout de la cigarette qu'il sortit du même sweet qu'il portait la veille, ce même sourire aux lèvres – ce sourire putain, toujours, toujours ce sourire.

« Heureusement que t'es là alors. Merci, Grey. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas ; son sourire le faisait pour lui, la lueur complice de son regard aussi.

« Pas d'quoi. »

Et, qui sait ; peut-être que les cerisiers avaient la même couleur que les cheveux de Natsu dans son cœur.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour où Grey avait rencontré Natsu sur ce banc.

Deux ou trois peut-etre, peut-être un mois – il avait fini par arrêter de compter les jours. Il s'y rendait tous les matins, autant par habitude que parce qu'il savait qu'il y retrouvera le garçon de l'autre côté. Il y allait plus ou moins tôt quand il le fallait, parfois, c'était Natsu qui l'attendait – et ça leur allait bien comme ça. Ils faisaient pas grand chose, à vrai dire ; ils commençaient par fumer, ils se mettaient à parler. D'un peu de tout d'ailleurs ; un peu d'eux, de ce qu'ils aimaient, de ce qu'ils aimaient pas. La façon qu'ils avaient de voir le monde, ce qu'ils aimeraient, ce dont ils voulaient pas, ce qu'ils comprenaient pas...

Leurs questions se ressemblaient assez, d'ailleurs. Natsu comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un tel rejet de tout ce qui avait de la couleur là où habitait Grey ; lui, sans pouvoir lui donner de réponse potable, il le regardait déballer son incompréhension avec de grands gestes et il se mettait à sourire – parce que bordel, ce mec le faisait sourire. Natsu avait cet espèce de côté mi-naïf mi-innocent qui l'amusait autant qu'il arrivait que ça puisse l'agacer. Il ne faisait que ressasser les mêmes questions qu'il s'était déjà posées, mais il en résultait une précision qui lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à voir les choses sous un certain angle. C'était assez intéressant, au fond ; et ça ne faisait qu'agrandir son envie de comprendre et le besoin qu'il avait que ça change.

_Que ça change, ouais._

Il l'avait dit à Natsu, un matin où même l'aurore était uniquement blanche. Du bout des lèvres, dans un souffle où s'échappaient les fumeroles de sa cigarette ; juste comme ça. Parce que ça avait besoin de sortir, parce qu'il voulait vraiment le dire ? Il savait pas trop, à vrai dire.

Mais, encore une fois, comme si son sourire était la réponse à tout, Natsu avait simplement sourit et s'était tourné vers lui.

« T'en fais pas. Ça changera, lui avait-il assuré en fixant pensivement la neige. La vie est pas aussi belle que tu le penses de l'autre côté, tu sais... Il faut qu'on fasse changer ça.

— Et comment tu veux faire ça, toi ? »

Y'avait ce sourire, toujours ce putain de sourire. Et puis les étincelles dans ses yeux, la confiance et la détermination qui y brûlaient, toutes ces choses qu'il comprenait pas mais qu'il pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer.

« Tu verras. Laisse-moi juste quelques jours, d'accord ?

— Euh... Ouais. Ouais, si tu veux, mais... avait hésité Grey en fronçant des sourcils, soudainement méfiant quant à ce que qu'on lui avait dit à propos de ceux qui habitaient de l'autre côté.

— Fais-moi confiance, Grey. On va le faire, pour de vrai. », avait déclaré Natsu en retour en plongeant un regard pétillant dans le sien – et toujours, toujours ce putain de sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Sur le coup, il avait rien dit ; après un soupir las, il s'était laissé allé et il avait juste souri, autant par habitude que parce que bizarrement, quand il était avec Natsu, il en avait vachement envie.

Et puis c'était passé. Y'avait eut d'autres jours, d'autres cigarettes allumées. D'autres rires, d'autres sourires ; mais c'était un peu pareil à chaque fois.

Quand il était avec Natsu, il était juste... Bien. Pas de lubie bizarre à propos de la couleur, pas de questions pour le torturer, pas de soucis de la vie pour l'emmerder. Il se retrouvait juste ailleurs, en fait ; loin du gris, du noir et du blanc, loin des emmerdes quotidiennes, loin du bracelet qu'il portait au poignet et grâce auquel n'importe qui pouvait le localiser, loin de ce système de merde qu'il pouvait pas blairer.

Loin de tout ça, ouais ; mais près de Natsu, aussi.

Et c'était juste foutrement bizarre, au fond. Il avait des manières qu'il pouvait pas blairer, une façon de dire les choses qui l'énervait ; et même s'ils s'étaient engueulés une ou deux fois pour des trucs minimes et comportements futiles, ils revenaient quand même. C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours ; tous les matins sur ce putain de banc, l'un avec son briquet, l'autre avec son sourire – et ils recommençaient. Ils redevenaient le garçon de l'autre côté et celui avec un briquet ; et ils riaient, ils souriaient, ils fumaient. Ils discutaient un peu, riaient encore ; et puis ils se quittaient, avec un « À demain », promesse soufflée au vent avec un sourire, une question qu'on garde de côté, une réponse à venir.

Les mots allaient un peu plus loin, parfois ; il y avait eut quelques confidences, des secrets. Peu au début, parce que même s'il le voulait pas tellement Grey continuait de se méfier ; et puis la suite était arrivée d'elle-même, se glissant dans un silence, accompagnant un regard pensif, un sourire un peu plus triste – mais ça faisait tellement, tellement de bien, au fond.

Parler de ses questions, d'Ul, d'Ultear, de Lyon. Même plus qu'à Cana à vrai dire, parce qu'il savait qu'évoquer la famille pouvait rendre son amie triste. Il avait parlé quelques fois de la brune à Natsu aussi, vaguement ; l'autre avait pas eut l'air de vouloir en savoir plus, alors il avait pas insisté. Et c'était cool ça, dans le fond ; c'était pas comme dans n'importe quelle amitié, où y'avait besoin d'un donnant donnant pour que tout se passe bien, où y'a des mots qui devaient être évités, des regards muselés. Avec Natsu, il avait juste cette putain d'impression d'être libre.

Ils s'insultaient quand ils le voulaient, pas forcément gentiment d'ailleurs – mais qu'importe au fond, puisqu'au final, ils riaient ? Ils avaient tous les deux un caractère trop impulsif et compliqué pour laisser les doutes s'installer, se planter une épine dans le pied ; alors ils gueulaient un coup quand y'avait besoin, s'étaient frappés, même, une fois – mais ça allait mieux après, et ils continuaient de rire, de rire et de se parler. Ils laissaient pas le doute planer, une quelconque angoisse les tarauder – et à vrai dire, le brun avait sérieusement du mal à imaginer Natsu angoissé par quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'air tellement impulsif, tellement sûr de lui ; comment penser que c'est justement pour cacher les craintes qui lui faisaient défaut qu'il souriait autant ? Il pouvait pas savoir ; il aurait jamais pu savoir.

Il s'était contenté de comprendre ; à travers une ombre dans son regard, un tressaillement dans son sourire. Et puis grâce aux mots qui avaient été dits, cette famille qu'il avait qui n'était pas une famille de sang, simplement quelques morceaux d'âmes brisées récolés pour créer quelque chose de plus beau. Il n'avait pas de sœur, pas de frère, pas de mère ; il se rappelait à peine d'un père, adoptif, en fait. Il supportait mal d'être seul, aussi ; ça, il l'avait compris en le regardant de loin, un jour où une tempête de neige l'avait ralenti en menaçant de s'abattre sur la ville – foutue neige d'ailleurs, mais même s'il l'avait pas dit, il regrettait pas d'avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là, en fait.

Ce regard vide, posé sur les ruines qui marquaient la frontière de l'autre côté ; et le brasier de souvenirs qui y régnait, la douleur qui l'y noyait. Ça l'avait impressionné au début, un peu fait peur sûrement – il savait pas, il savait plus.

Il avait juste repensé à quelques mots. Un _« J'suis orphelin. »_, un _« Meldy est pas vraiment ma petite sœur. »_. Y'avait eut des _« Il est parti chercher de la nourriture, et puis il est pas revenu... »_, quelques _« Il était blessé, on avait pas d'quoi le soigner »_ ; et il s'était dit que la vie était peut-être pas si belle que ça là-bas. Ici, il était pratiquement jamais malade, avec une mère adoptive comme médecin. Il allait au lycée, avait un toit, une maison, une famille certes recomposée mais stable et avec laquelle il avait toujours grandi ; alors de quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait se plaindre, en comparaison ?

Natsu avait répondu à sa question, indirectement peut-être, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la poser – comme d'hab d'ailleurs, avec cette naïveté qu'il avait, ce putain de sourire qu'il arborait.

« Ça sert à rien de rester là à regarder les bras croisés. Si on veut que ça change, il faut se bouger et agir, Grey. »

Ce qu'ils savaient pas, c'est que déjà rien qu'à cause de ça, leur situation et la façon dont ils voyaient le monde avaient commencé à changer.

Leur monde lui-même avait commencé à changer.

* * *

Et voilàà... Ca risque de bouger au prochain chapitre, du coup. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ça, sinon ?

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour la petite ellipse, hein... Mais du fait que j'ai rajouté quelques réflexions, questions et précisions sur leur relation, c'est déjà plus riche que la première version que je voulais vous proposer. Et puis, comme ça, le Grey/Natsu évolue... Mais naturellement. J'ai aimé lire ce point dans vos reviews d'ailleurs, et je suis contente que ça se démarque bien.

N'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions, je pourrai utiliser le prochain chapitre pour y répondre et le rendre plus riche. Merci pour votre lecture, et j'attends vos avis, qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un " J'aime " ou d'un commentaire un peu plus détaillé ! Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt,

_Bymeha :)_


End file.
